Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the newest Gameria that was announced on October 22, 2012 and was released on November 19, 2012. The chefs are Taylor, Peggy, and a custom worker. There are 4 stations. The Order Station, The Grill Station, The Build Station, and the Pop Station. Some of the toppings include ketchup, mustard, onions, cheese and tomatoes. You are also be able to choose what kind of sausages to cook, and what type of bun customers want. Introduction Taylor/Peggy is excited for the opening day for the Griller Stadium.He/She waits in line for season tickets but Jojo purchases the last tickets. Papa Luie is selling the tickets! He/she sadly walks away, but then see an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria that was hiring and it promises the best seats in the game. He/She excitedly think of seeing the game while working. The next day, He/She comes to the stadium and Papa greets them and gives them the keys to the Hot Doggeria and leaves to go see the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy excitedly watches the game through binoculars, but Cletus' face is suddenly in the lens! He/she removes the binoculars and finds customers right outside the stall! Startled, his/her popcorn is knocked over. Mini-Games #Home Run Derby (replaces Breakfast Blast) #Cool Shot (replaces Freeze Putt) #Strike Out! (replaces Pizza Pachinko) #Hallway Hunt #Mitch's Mess (replaces Hot Shot) #Customer Cravings #Burgerzilla Customer Chart Rank #Taylor/Peggy #Clover #Robby #Wendy #Tony #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi #Tohru #Scooter #Greg #Rita #Shannon #Marty #Zoe #Penny #Professor Fitz #Little Edoardo #Rico #Yippy #Chuck #Big Pauly #Wally #Clair #Nick #James #Kahuna #Prudence #Radylnn #Cletus #Maggie #Cecilia #Ivy #Hugo #Mitch #Sasha #Connor #Johnny #Willow #Kingsley #Allan #Lisa #Sarge Fan! #Mindy #Edna #Bruna Romano #Doan #Utah #Olga #Alberto #Matt #Mary #Georgito #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Cooper #Akari #Franco #Hank #Gremmie #Xandra #Captain Cori #Vicky #Sue #Foodini #Papa Louie #Bertha #Boomer #Xolo #Pinch Hitwell #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo Closers *Bertha *Boomer *Xolo *Pinch Hitwell *Quinn *Kenji *Jojo Trivia *This is the fourth game where no one is absent, after Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Wingeria. *This is the second game where a customer that is not Sarge Fan! is unlocked with an onion ingredient in a rank, Scooter is unlocked with Onion Slices in one rank, first being Papa's Taco Mia. *This is the first game where there is a rank that is not unlocked with just an ingredient only. *This is the first game where a Romano is unlocked with an ingredient in a rank. *Matt is redesigned in this game. Ingredients Sausages *'Hot dog' (Start) *'Italian sausage' (Rank 4, if Rita is unlocked)) *'Kielbasa' (Rank 11, if Rico is unlocked) *'Veggie dogs' (Rank 21, if Radlynn is unlocked) *'Cheddarwurst' (Rank 28, if Sasha is unlocked) Buns *'Regular bun' (Start) *'Chicago bun' (Day 2, if Tohru is unlocked) *'Hoagie roll' (Rank 8, if Penny is unlocked) *'Pretzel bun' (Rank 17, if Nick is unlocked) *'Pumpernickel roll' (Rank 25, if Ivy is unlocked) Toppings *'Chili' (Start) *'Cheese' (Start) *'Relish' (Start) *'Onions' (Rank 2, if Scooter is unlocked) *'Tomato wedges '(Rank 3, if Greg is unlocked) *'Sport pepper' (Rank 6, if Marty is unlocked) *'Marinara sauce' (Rank 7, if Zoe is unlocked) *'Sauerkraut' (Rank 10, if Little Edoardo is unlocked) *'Pineapple relish' (Rank 13, if Chuck is unlocked) *'Fajita veggies' (Rank 18, if James is unlocked) *'Pickles' (Rank 20, if Prudence is unlocked) *'Salsa' (Rank 27, if Mitch is unlocked) *'Bacon' (Rank 30, if Johnny is unlocked) *'Mushrooms' (Rank 32, if Kingsley is unlocked) Sauces *'Ketchup' (Start) *'Mustard' (Start) *'Papa's Ballpark mustard' (Rank 5, if Shannon is unlocked) *'Mayo' (Rank 15, if Wally is unlocked) *'Hot sauce' (Rank 23, if Maggie is unlocked) *'Wild onion sauce' (Rank 35, if Sarge Fan! is unlocked) Drinks *'Fizzo' (Start) *'Hyper Green' (Rank 9, if Professor Fitz is unlocked) *'Diet Fizzo' (Rank 14, if Big Pauly is unlocked) *'Dr. Cherry' (Rank 19, if Kahuna is unlocked) *'Lemon Mist' (Rank 24, if Cecilia is unlocked) *'Tangerine Pop '(Rank 29, if Connor is unlocked) *'Root Beer' (Rank 33, if Allan is unlocked) *'Purple Burple' (Rank 36, if Mindy is unlocked) Popcorn *'Buttered popcorn' (Start) *'Candy jack' (Rank 12, if Yippy is unlocked) *'Kettlecorn' (Rank 16, if Clair is unlocked) *'Chocolate corn' (Rank 22, if Cletus is unlocked) *'Red-hot popcorn' (Rank 26, if Hugo is unlocked) *'Cinnamon swirl' (Rank 31, if Willow is unlocked) *'Cheddar corn' (Rank 34, if Lisa is unlocked) *'Cotton puffs' (Rank 37, if Edna is unlocked) Ranks #Newbie 0 CP $100.00 #Trainee 300 CP $105.00 #Tray Cleaner 750 CP $110.00 #Cashier 1350 CP $115.00 #Sausage Griller 2100 CP $120.00 #Mustard Master 3000 CP $125.00 #Pepper Sport 4050 CP $130.00 #Marinara Master 5250 CP $135.00 #Bun Buddy 6600 CP $140.00 #Thirst Quencher 8100 CP $145.00 #Sauerkrauter 9750 CP $150.00 #Kielbasa Cooker 11550 CP $155.00 #Candy Jacksmith 13500 CP $160.00 #Pineapple Pro 15600 CP $165.00 #Calorie Cutter 17700 CP $170.00 #Master of Mayo 19800 CP $175.00 #Corn Kettler 21900 CP $180.00 #Pretzel Pro 24000 CP $185.00 #Fajita Fan 26100 CP $190.00 #Drink Doctoer 28200 CP $195.00 #Pro Pickler 30300 CP $200.00 #Vegetarian 32400 CP $205.00 #Chocolatier 34500 CP $210.00 #Hot Sauce Hero 36600 CP $215.00 #Lemon Mist Master 38700 CP $220.00 #Pumpernickel Pro 40800 CP $225.00 #Red Hot Hero 42900 CP $230.00 #Salsa Server 45000 CP $235.00 #Cheddar Champ 47100 CP $240.00 #Soda Jerk 49200 CP $245.00 #Bacon Buddy 51300 CP $250.00 #Cinnamon Swirler 53400 CP $255.00 #Mushroom Master 55500 CP $260.00 #Root Beer Buddy 57600 CP $265.00 #Cheese Champ 59700 CP $270.00 #Onion Wrangler 61800 CP $275.00 #Burple Buddy 63900 CP $280.00 #Candy Fan 66000 CP $285.00 #Cheese Grater 68100 CP $290.00 #Chili Champion 70200 CP $295.00 #Relish Pickler 72300 CP $300.00 #Ketchup Squirter 74400CP $305.00 #Hot Dog Hero 76500 CP $310.00 #Chicago Dogger 78600 CP $315.00 #Bun Splitter 80700 CP $320.00 #Tomato Slicer 82800 CP $325.00 #Baseball Buddy 84900 CP $330.00 #Pinch Hitter 87000 CP $335.00 #Hot Dog Warrior 89100 CP $340.00 #Employee Of The Year 91200 CP $345.00 #Order Expert 93300 CP #Grill Expert 95400 CP #Build Expert 97500 CP #Pop Expert 99600 CP #Restaurant Manager #Restaurant Legend #Doggeria Master #Stadium Superstar #Better Than Papa! Customer Debuts *Bertha *Pinch Hitwell *Kenji *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow Game Play the game here http://www.flipline.com/games/papashotdoggeria/index.html Gallery 74.jpg Madmandi.jpg Tacomaggieperfect.png Wendy.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.30.05 PM.png New Peggy Look.PNG 051 Pinch Hitwell.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.44.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.42.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.36.35 PM.png Hot Dog.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Mysturious Customer.jpg New-Customer.png Peggy without hat Doggeria blog launch.jpg Slkgh.PNG Papa´s Hot doggeria.png Pinch Different Uniform.png New Peggy Look.png Hot Doggeria Closers.png Shannon.png Kenji.png Full Upgraded Grill Station.png|Grill Station with all Sausages Full Upgraded Grill Station 2.png|Grill Station with all Buns Category:Gamerias Category:Games